The growth of multimedia services, including streaming and conversational services, drives improved mobile broadband technologies and standards. High consumer demand for multimedia services coupled with developments in media compression and wireless network infrastructures provide opportunities for enhancing the multimedia service capabilities of cellular and mobile broadband systems. The service capabilities are typically enhanced by delivering high quality of experience (QoE) to the consumers while ensuring ubiquitous access to video content and services from any location, at any time, with any device type and technology. To enable delivery of multimedia content with high QoE in a ubiquitous fashion, technologies and standards support various mobile devices and to provide media handling procedures and session management protocols tailored for various device classes and capabilities.
Mobile devices frequently include an orientation sensor that indicates the device orientation with respect to a reference such as gravitational pull or other orientation references. Software applications executed on these devices have used the device orientation information to determine the device orientation mode or state, and adjust device functions according to detected orientation modes. For example, mobile-device software applications often rotate video content displayed on a user interface display to portrait or landscape mode based on the detected orientation mode of the device. Therefore, mobile devices used to display real-time video communication content often rely on orientation sensors to determine, independently of a server that provides the content, whether to rotate and align the received content for display according to the detected device orientation mode.
Capability exchange signaling (or simply, capability signaling) enables multimedia content servers to provide a wide range of devices with content tailored for the particular client mobile device (called user equipment, or simply, UE) that is requesting the content. Capability signaling is a standardized function for servers that may employ one or more streaming service standard types, including the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) packet switched streaming service (PSS), dynamic adaptive streaming over HTTP (DASH), and integrated multimedia subsystem (IMS) based PSS and multimedia broadcast and multicast service (MBMS) (abbreviated as IMS_PSS_MBMS). For example, capability signaling is standardized in 3GPP TS 26.234, “Transparent end-to-end packet switched streaming service (PSS); Protocols and codecs”; 3GPP TS 26.247, “Transparent end-to-end packet switched streaming service (PSS); Progressive download and dynamic adaptive streaming over HTTP (3GP-DASH)”; and in 3GPP TS 26.237, “IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) based Packet Switch Streaming (PSS) and Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (MBMS) User Service; Protocols.”